Natural products which exist in extremely limited quantities but nevertheless intimately related to the functioning of life will be studied. The sequence would be isolation and structural studies followed by syntheses, biosyntheses, and clarification of bio-organic roles. Nucleic acid bases, chemical carcinogens, and neurotoxins are the types of natural products being investigated in particular. Another effort will be to develop new applications of spectroscopy and to further exploit usage of high speed liquid chromatography and other separation techniques; in particular, the new droplet countercurrent instrument.